charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding from Hell
The Wedding From Hell is the 6th episode of the first season and the 6th overall episode of Charmed. Summary An evil-bride-to-be, interested only in creating more demonic offspring, battles the Halliwell sisters during her demonic wedding party but is thwarted by Prue's investigation of a mysterious knife. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Sarah Rose Peterson as Hecate *Barbara Stock as Grace Spencer *Deeny Consiglio as Kirsten *Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland *Christie Lynn Smith as Allison Michaels *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster *Todd Cattell as Elliot Spencer *Jeffrey Hutchinson as Father Trask Co-Starring *David Moreland as Butler *James Geralden as Justice of the Peace *Bill Ferrell as Security Guard *Phoenix Nugent as Seamstress *Roy Abramsohn as Doctor *Thomas Crawford as Security Guard #2 *Jennifer S. Badger as Bridesmaid #1 *Eileen Weisinger as Bridesmaid #2 *Leon Franco as Male Stripper Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Hecate :Hecate, Queen of the Underworld, takes human form every two hundred years, coming to earth to marry a mortal and give birth to the demon child (See Photo). To do this, Hecate must catch an innocent to be her groom, put him under a spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding. In this way her child will grow up looking normal, but possessing a demon soul. Those reputed to be Hecate's children are significant throughout history. See: '''Attila the Hun',Genghis Khan '''and '''Ivan the Terrible. Spells ''To Create a Storm This spell was cast by the demon Hecate during her wedding to Elliot Spencer. It called upon Perses and Asteria and conjured a huge storm. In Greek mythology, Asteria and Perses are the parents of the Goddess Hecate. :''By Asteria and Perses, :Open, sky, and do your worst! Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Hecate's minions into a stack of boxes and later pull the minions and Hecate into the Poignard. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Hecate's minions. *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a premonition of a woman giving birth to a demonic child. *'Super Strength: '''Used by Hecate and her minions. *'Demonic Morphing: Used by Hecate and her minions to shift to their human forms and back at will. *Atmokinesis (through spell): Used by Hecate to create a storm. Artifacts *Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross' - a 14th-century Italian dagger that is used to banish Hecate and her minions. Notes and Trivia *Alyssa Milano is no longer last in the opening credits, she now is listed third behind Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs. However, despite now being billed third in the opening credits, and having being followed by two actors, Alyssa retains the second to top billing of 'And' in-front of her name. * Although not mentioned as such, this is the first time the Charmed Ones have encountered an upper-level demon. * The names of the two young lovers are Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer. Note the names of the two writers on the episode: Greg Elliot and Michael Perricone. * Another point on names—as with season 7's Drake dè Mon, the demon bride of this episode goes by the name Jade D'Mon both sound like demon. * The seamstress accidentally pricks Jade with a needle and she doesn't bleed (or even feel it), since she is a demon. This is mentioned again in Season 2's episode "They're Everywhere". * This is the first hint that Rex and Hannah are really evil. * Despite it being stated in previous episodes that Chef Moore quit Quake, Piper still works for him in this episode. This was due to this episode being filmed earlier and held over to be the sixth episode of the season. * Although it was said Hecate married to have a child who looked human with a demonic soul, in Phoebe's premonition, her child had a demonic appearance. However, this is probably just to get a point across. * This episode scored 6.2 million viewers. * The instrumental music at the beginning of the episode sounds similar to the ending credits. * This is the first time Piper freezes someone with only one hand. * Executive producer Brad Kern stated in an interview for Charmed Magazine, that in his opinion, this is by far the worst episode of the series. In addition, from TV.com, it was the lowest ranked episode of Season 1 with a 7.9 rating. * This episode features the first time the sisters defeat a supernatural evil being without using the Power of Three. *Phoebe suspects that Piper might be pregnant with a demonic child and mistakes her for Hecate. Ironically, Phoebe herself becomes pregnant with a demon child in late Season 4 and becomes Queen of the Underworld. Cultural References *Prue's line ''"...that television show where that woman's an angel and helps people" ''is a reference to the CBS drama Touched by an Angel and its main character Monica. The show aired opposite of Charmed in the first several seasons. *The title of the episode is a reference to the common saying "from hell", which is used to describe an awful occasion. Gallery Episode Stills 01.jpg 02.jpg 106a.jpg Quotes :(Piper throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.)'' :Piper: What? :Phoebe: Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no? :Piper: At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing. :Phoebe: Not three mornings in a row, it's not. (Piper leaves and Phoebe walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.) : (Rex walks in.) :Rex : Prue, your, um, sister's here to see you. She's waiting in your office. :Prue: Which sister? :Rex : The one who upon seeing your office, said "Damn, I should go back to college." :Prue: Phoebe. : (Prue's squatting on the floor holding the male fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its... Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.) :Andy: I'll come back when you're alone. (Prue puts the icon in its box.) :Prue: Uh, no. (She stands up.) It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh... :Andy: Artifact? : Piper: Beware Hecate. That's what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade. :Prue: She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding. :Phoebe: That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city. : Prue: Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week? :Allison ''': I love that show. :Prue:' Don't get too excited, I'm nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts. :'Allison : Gifts? What kind of gifts? :Prue:' Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you'll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together. ''(Allison nods.) : (Outside the Spencer's house. Elliot and Allison are together hugging and kissing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are near by.) :Prue: We did that. :Phoebe: And they'll live happily ever after. :Piper: I wonder if we will. :Prue: Of course, we will. Why shouldn't we? :Piper: That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with: "Honey, I think I froze the kids." :Prue: No, I've just accidentally moved them to another zip code. :Phoebe: But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely. If I can ever learn to control my powers. :Piper: If any of us can. : Jade: Why you little witch! :Piper: (is offended) Hey! :[[Hecate|'Jade']]: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! International Titles *'French:' Marriage diabolique (Devilish Wedding) * Finnish: 'Pirullinen morsian ''(A Devilish Bride) *'''Polish: Wesele z piekła rodem (The Wedding from Hell) *'Czech:' Ďábelský sňatek (Devilish Wedding) *'Slovak:' Svadba z pekla (The Wedding from Hell) *'Serbian:' Pakleno venčanje (The Wedding from Hell) *'Italian:' Patto con il diavolo (Pact With the Devil) *'Russian:' Адская свадьба svad′ba (The Infernal Wedding) *'Spanish (Spain):' La boda del demonio (The Wedding of the Demon) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''La boda infernal ''(The Infernal Wedding) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''O Casamento do Inferno ''(The Wedding from Hell) *'German:' Höllenhochzeit (Hellish Wedding) *'Hungarian: '''Pokoli mennyegző ''(Hellish Wedding) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes